Matched
by sherlollypops
Summary: Sherlock wasn't used to competition, however when Molly hooper walks through the morgue he just has to make do. Sorry i'm really bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own sherlock, if I did Sherlock and Molly would be married by now.**

**I have changed Mollys character a lot because I wanted to make her a bit more…. sassy.**

Chapter 1

Sherlock looked around his newly rented flat, 221b Baker street, it was expensive, but thanks to his close relationship with his landlady Mrs Hudson (a former client ) and his best and (admittedly, only) friend John Watson he was able to rent it without his brother Mycroft's help.

He had only been in London for a week or so, but this place already felt like home, the constant noise and bustle of the city were a stark contrast to his previous home in the country, He did like his parents home, it was full of new things to discover and it was the place where he met john but once the excitement started to wear off he had to find extra stimulation to keep his mind occupied and after tedious interventions and a rehab facility he found London to be the perfect place to live, his new playground.

"SHERLOCK! WHY ARE THERE FINGERS IN THE FRIDGE?" Sherlock sighed, wasn't it obvious?

"Experiment" he simply replied not wanting to explain, he was bored, and john's incessant nagging didn't help.

As if reading his mind, john walked towards him and threw his newspaper angrily on the sofa.

"If you are so bored, then why don't you call Lestrade, i'm sure there's is a body or something to exa-" the swishing of a coat and hearing the door slam, told john that he already left. John smiled to himself sadly, his best friend was odd and he knew how to handle him, but he wished he didn't have to be a babysitter. He looked at his watch and inwardly smiled when he saw that he didn't have to start work at the practice until 7. He just sat down when he heard his phone beep signalling a text, he sighed when he saw Lestrade's number and a text that wasn't from Lestrade.

' _Left my phone at the flat, bring to barts morgue, Lestrade is acting odd - SH '_

He let out a frustrated groan, '_no relaxing day for me then'._

For the first time in his adult life, Sherlock was confused, the ignorant staff at the morgue (even Meena, the usually calm pathologist) were more annoyed at him than usual and kept mumbling things like 'my god there's two of them'. His confused state was not helped by the lack of his phone and the fact that Meena wouldn't let him see the body Lestrade requested him to examine until he came back from the coffee machine with her cappuccino and a warrant. He looked at Meena and and slowly smiled his 'dedcucing smile'.

"So Meena, how long is your girlfriend making you sleep on the sofa, i'm sure if you apologise and take the dog for a walk she won't be angry with you as much" He smiled his cocky smile as she flushed red with annoyance, planning to slap him.

"Sherlock! I've got your phone," john said as he walked down the white corridor of the hospital unaware of the assault he unknowingly prevented with Lestrade at his heels holding three cups of coffee.

"Ah john, thanks, you can go now if you want i'm sure your half eaten jammie dodgers are waiting" he said as he took the phone and coffee from each man.

"No it's fine, Lestrade told me there's a body to look at, i might aswell have a poke about as well" he said trying to hide his curiosity.

As they all turned to the doors into the morgue, Four of them wearing different expressions of glee, anger, curiosity and exasperation, they heard the distinctive beep of an Iphone alerting a text, Sherlock ignored it while walking towards the body but stopped when he heard Lestrade mutter "Oh no, not now."

Sherlock and John looked at Lestrade with the same question in their eyes, except Sherlock was more vocal with his.

"What is it? The wife threatening to leave again?" Greg ignored his remark and cleared his throat,

"Well, you see, before you started to help us there was someone who, sort of, ummm.."

Lestrade was flustered, Sherlock noted. Wringing of the hands, foot tapping and eyes darting around the room.

'what's he got to be nervous about?' Sherlock's brain started working rapidly, cataloguing every detail desperate to figure him out, however his thoughts were interrupted when the door swished open and in entered two women, both panting, one holding a phone and texting quickly while the other bent down to catch her breath. Sherlock's brain went into overdrive, picking out each detail of the women. _Both in early 30s, one texting - 5ft 5, brown hair and eyes, no makeup, used to running judging by fast recovery time, blood stains on shoes and bruised knuckles, 2nd woman blonde, single, previously married, former teacher?.._

His musings were interrupted when John introduced himself and Sherlock to the two women.

"Hi, i'm John Watson and this is my friend Sherlock, umm, Who are you?" John said while looking at the blonde woman. She smile in return.

"Hello i'm Mary, Mary Morstan and this is My flatmate Molly Hooper."

**I hope you like it, i'm new to writing so any help would be appreciated, thanks.**

**love, sherlollypops :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't own anything except for my band t-shirts**

**hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2

John didn't notice that sherlock stayed unusually quiet when he introduced them to Mary and Molly, he also didn't notice that Molly was asking greg if he got her text, what he did notice however was Mary's eyes, they were the most prettiest green he'd ever seen and they'd seem to match so perfectly with her honey blonde hair, he stared at her and soon found himself being nudged by greg.

"oh umm, sorry, what?" he mumbled, blushing slightly at being caught, Mary giggled and he looked at her again, stood straight and plastered on his most charming smile. _Time to turn on the charm 'three continents' Watson._

"So Mary.." John confidently started.

"Oh for god sake!" Molly suddenly shouted finally looking up from her phone "Can you two please spare us from your attempted flirting and contain yourselves" she huffed and walked towards the slab with Lestrade. Mary quickly apologised to John.

"It's okay, I'm not a stranger to rude outbursts" He replied looking at Sherlock who followed Molly and Greg. "So what brings you to Bart's, are you new working here?" He walked aside her as they joined the group who were surrounding a body.

"No actually, we are here to look at the body, we've just come back from consulting with the NYPD and thought we'd come visit" Sherlock looked at Mary curiously.

"what do you mean, 'consulting'" Sherlock asked quickly, everyone looked up, even molly.

"What she means, is that when the ignorant officers in New York were out of their depth, i'd give them a rather large push in the right direction" Molly said defensively, she then took a longer look at Sherlock.

_Mid 30s, pale, 6ft, designer clothes however not bought by himself or a girlfriend/wife more likely brother…_

"What are you doing" Sherlock asked angrily, Mary jumped to her defence.

"Sorry, she can't help it, she's, umm, deducing you" Mary looked nervous.

John burst into uncontrollable laughter, while sherlock looked positively enraged and Molly shouted indignantly,

"SHE CAN'T HELP IT? I'm not an uncontrollable child!"

Mary rolled her eyes and looked at John, "I don't mean to be rude, but why are you laughing, that's not the usual reaction" John calmed down and replied,

"I know that's not the usual reaction, I'm usually one of the ones on the receiving end of the usual reaction." John for the second time looked pointedly at sherlock.

Mary looked confused, he was on the receiving end? and just as she was about to ask there was a small giggle.

Molly heard what John said and who he looked at, she search through her mental library narrowing down her search _male, works with NSY, isn't an officer, name: Sherl- , oh, ohh._

She giggled, finally understanding Johns reaction. Mary looked surprised and slightly annoyed

"i'm sorry, i'm lost" She glared at Molly "explain!"

Molly ignored her and turned to Sherlock,

"So you're _Sherlock_ Holmes? Well this day hasn't turned out as tedious as expected, it's not everyday you get to meet the person who is _almost_ as smart as you"

**Okay, i'm a bit tired so there may be a couple of mistakes, however i really wanted to write the 2nd chapter. I hope you like it. :)**

**Love, Sherlollypops.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I'm surprised that anyone has actually read this story so … thanks!**

**I don't own Sherlock nor (regretfully) Benedict cumberbatch. :(**

**oh and quick note: In this Irene Adler doesn't exist. (sorry, i'm not a fan)**

Chapter 3

Sherlock Laughed, a full blown belly laugh, a laugh that even surprised John, the whole group watched, some in fascination (Mary) and some in heated annoyance (Lestrade), two minutes later his laughs started to change, it _was_ a full of friendly humorous laugh, but now it was a cocky laugh, the kind of laugh that made Lestrade want to punch him in the face, cheekbones be damned!

Sherlock was so very amused, it was not often someone challenged him and his mind, a bad cabbie now and then but never someone who had the arrogance to laugh at him. He was the smartest person in this room and he would prove it. Sherlock stood straight, wiping the stray tear that had managed to escape in his glee and narrowed his eyes at_ Molly._

"You think that you are smarter than me?" He chuckled, Molly looked at him with an amused yet curious smile, '_I think I've done a little ego damage'_ she observed him carefully _'i think i'll do some more'._

"No! I know i'm smarter than you" she retorted "But don't worry, I'm smarter than everyone" She was confident, yet she knew that if he tried, Sherlock could probably rival her intellect. However she wouldn't tell _him_ that.

_'No you're not…..she couldn't be',_ he reasoned….. _'she's a challenge though'_ and he loved a challenge, no matter how small and jumper clad. He cleared his throat,

"It's nice to know that you have high self esteem, It however, is lessened by your ignorance" He smiled triumphantly - a short lived victory as she only smirked in response.

Sherlock walked around the table, he could feel three sets of eyes, _'Meena must have left'_, follow him as he moved towards the smirking woman. He stood in front of her, their eyes locked and they could see the words etched playfully on their expressions, the same two words

_'prove it'._

They stepped away from each other. Challenge in their eyes, the tension was palpable.

Sherlock stood to his full height, stretching his muscles and smiled _oh so innocently._

"You first."

She looked up from her eyelashes and he felt something twist in his chest. He ignored it.

"Oh no! I insist, you go first." She moved her arm as if she were bowing. "You have 30 seconds"

He catalogued every detail he could find.

He looked at her clothes and hands,

"you studied medicine at university however left half way through, you have money yet you're not the one who buys what you need, You have a knowledge of various combat and pack a punch judging by those hands."

He studied her body,

"You're thin, not because you want to be or because you don't eat a lot, but because you have a high metabolism, most likely considering the fact that you run on a daily basis and consume a lot of..coffee? yes coffee, high caffeine and sugar content, you burn it off quickly"

He was on a roll, until he looked, truly _looked, _at her face,

"you…" he coughed,

_Pale, practically ivory_

_warm,_

"You're a.." _what was i saying?... something, someth, some, so_

_so..._

_brown,_

_small,_

_dimpled,_

_SHUT UP! _

He stopped and blinked. He didn't like this game, it made him think things, bad, endangering things. He felt John asking if he were okay, He thought he saw a flash of worry in Molly's eyes. He ignored it. He ignored them.

He did the only thing he could think of, and walked out of the morgue.

**I hoped you liked it, it will be more romance than mystery, so I hope I wrote that well. Sherlock is a bit out of character but I didn't want too much... abrasiveness.**

**Love Sherlollypops **

**xx :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI sorry I haven't updated in a while, this story will only be a short one, so I'm thinking about 3 more chapters. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

Molly Hooper had never met a man that could grab her attention, she had met a rather annoying and flirtatious dominatrix, but apart from that she never really showed interest in the opposite sex.

Except, of course, Sherlock Holmes.

Molly opened her eyes, that was the 9th time she thought of him against her will. She didn't want to think about his sharp features, his intelligence or even the way he practically ran out of the morgue, she smirked when she remembered him looking rather flustered.

_Damn, 10 times now._

She heard her phone chime the distinctive bells alerting her that it was Mary calling. she grabbed it.

"Hi Mary" She was still slouching lazily on the sofa.

"Molly! i've umm sort of got a date with…..John" Mary stumbled,

"Yes I know you were wearing your rather low cut top when you left… classy by the way" She heard Mary scoff in the background. "Why are you calling?"

"Well we've just seen Greg apparently there's a body he wants you to see.." Mary trailed off and Molly sat up straight.

_What isn't she telling me._

"And..?" she probed.

"Well since I'm with John and Sherlock insists he needs a partner, we figured you wouldn't mind helping him?" Mary trailed off hopefully.

"Does he know this?"  
"No"  
"Didn't think so, in that case I'll be at the morgue in ten minutes" She said the words before thinking them. The more rational part of her brain shouted

_WHAT! ARE YOU INSANE?! WE WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO THINK ABOUT HIM!_

"GREAT!" Mary shouted, and then hung up.

Despite her inner battle, Molly smiled in glee.  
_I wonder if I can make him flustered again._

* * *

Sherlock was looking through the microscope at Bart's, He had just got the call from Greg about the body. Greg said it was at least a seven.

_A case!, finally something that can take my mind off that wom-_

His thought was interrupted by the sound of the doors opening, and in walking were Greg Lestrade and _Molly Hooper._

**It was a short one today, sorry, however, I already have an idea for the next chapter.  
M **

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5, hope you like it. **  
**I don't own anything…..sadly :(**

Sherlock stood up straight.  
"What is she doing here?" he said, angered that his plan to avoid her had already failed.  
_Damn you, Lestrade._

"Well I figured that if you both took a look we might be able to catch the killer straight away…." Lestrade trailed off and looked at Molly who was smiling delicately at Sherlock- something he hadn't seen before.

"I'm sorry Sherlock, I hope you don't mind, I was afraid that I somehow offended you last time we met and I didn't want you to feel as though I dislike you, perhaps we could be friends, I mean, what better way than to bond than over a corpse?" She had a mischievous glint in her eyes that -to Sherlock- made him want to just grab her and put her over his knee.

_Over his knee? for gods sake, I'm turning into some reckless caveman unable to control basic human desires…oh my...I'm turning into John._

"I assure you Miss Hooper, I don't hold any grudge against you and perhaps you're right, we may be able to talk as friends once this case has been solved" Sherlock's smile was sarcastic, however Molly heard his voice and knew his words were holding a hint of sincerity. However well hid it was, she could still hear it.

Lestrade showed them to the body, the case was an interesting one, there were signs of head trauma but however there was also multiple poisons in the victim's bloodstream, this was not helpful as the cause of death was unclear, spurring on a heated argument between two consulting detectives.

"LOOK AT THE HEAD, THE DEEPNESS OF THE WOUND SHOWS THAT THIS WAS DEFINITELY THE CAUSE OF DEATH!"

"THE TOX SCREENS PROVE OTHERWISE!"

"HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT? MY GOD YOU ARE THE MOST INSUFFERABLE WOMAN I'VE EVER MET" Sherlock's voice echoed through the morgue, it was then Molly noticed how close he was to her, she could smell his manly scent waft into her nose.

_Cigarettes. Violin rosin. Formaldehyde. Soap. Mmmmm. Sherlock._

Sherlock had stopped speaking once he saw Molly close her eyes and breathe in through her slightly upturned but dainty nose. He then felt his pulse jump slightly at their close proximity, he knew that there was no avoiding this. He finally gave in to his repressed thoughts.

_How could I have ever thought to avoid her, she's delectable. What would it feel like to have her pressed up against him even more? Would she melt into him? Would he melt into her? _

_Of course._

Molly had finally opened her eyes, he saw her pupils were dilated and he imagined his were also. She looked as if she were about to back away from him.

And so he did the only thing he could think of,

He kissed her.

* * *

Greg Lestrade had only left the morgue for 15 minutes, he needed to take a call and the morgue was notorious for bad signal. He would have only been away for no more than 5 minutes if he hadn't of bumped into John and Mary, they we holding hands and John was carrying food from what looked like an Italian restaurant.

"Hi John, Mary, What are you doing here? I thought you were on a date?" John smiled.  
"Well we were, however there was a fight in the street right by the window where we were seated, it sort of spoiled the mood." He chuckled and Mary pointed to the bag.

"We also felt a little bad for leaving Molly and Sherlock to work together, they didn't seem like the best of friends when they met. So this is our peace offering" _If they haven't killed each other yet. _she added silently.

They all chatted for a moment and slowly made their way to the morgue, John was talking about Sherlock's new habit of Shooting furniture when they were interrupted by the sound of a glass object shattering.

"Oh god, they're throwing things" They all ran towards the noise, imagining all sorts of situations, involving fights, flying test tubes and verbal abuse.

What they found was less harmful but by no means less disturbing.

Molly was sitting on a workbench with her legs wrapped firmly around Sherlock's waist and was now threading her fingers through his hair while practically devouring his mouth, not that Sherlock seemed to mind, in fact he was as aggressively gripping onto her waist and was slowly moving her backwards onto the bench. The two broke apart and Sherlock was about to reach for the hem of her jumper and Molly about to pry his buttons open when they heard a cough.

They saw Greg Lestrade who was standing there looking rather red, John looking slack-jawed and Mary, who was sporting a_ I-knew-it_ smirk.

**There you have it, I was lacking a bit of inspiration but I always wanted this to be a short story, however I might Write an epilogue or a companion piece... We'll see ;)**  
**Thank you for reading. :) **  
**M x**


End file.
